Project Vein
by Akrivus
Summary: The humans have been taken just as the Diamonds ordered, and they have already begun the process... Written before the StevenBomb, back when only screenshots and previews of it were released.


Steven's eyes shot open on the ship to Homeworld. His memory was lacking, and so was his vision. He wrestled his bindings first, trying to break off of the table he was spread out upon, until his vision cleared and he could see his surroundings properly. There was a bright light above him, as thought he was on top of an examination table. To his left was darkness, and to his right was a frightful scene of Connie laying on a table next to his.

"Connie!" he screamed out, "Connie wake up!"

He began to struggle more, but as he continued to pull on the illuminated cords holding him down, they grew tighter. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to engage Connie, until he collapsed in exhaustion. He looked at Connie, her eyes open and face blank. He lifted his neck to see what was going on behind her, only to scream when he saw the horror.

"Connie!" he screamed again, this time he was stopped by a harsh voice.

"She can't hear you," a white Gem said, "she is, in a word, dead."

"What did you do to my Connie?" Steven shouted, "I… I'll shatter you for this!"

"Oh, that must be the Rose Quartz talking," she said, "I knew that kind well."

"Who are you?" he asked, "what are you doing to Connie?"

"Connie, who I presume is this fine specimen here, is a test."

Steven winced when the Gem turned her head to the other side, revealing that her head had been cut open in the back, revealing her brains. He looked away, only to be stopped by a large, firm hand. He screamed, tears flooding his eyes and falling down his face.

"Steven, you would be surprised how much trouble you caused Homeworld."

He closed his eyes, but the same hand on his head went down to force them open.

"For that, we decided to study you, and we discovered you weren't a Gem at all, you were something entirely new and different. You see Steven, this was when we decided you weren't worth killing, but instead, with seven billion humans your Crystal Gems fought for, we have a lot of material we can use to… condition you…"

Steven yelled, only to have another hand come in and cover his mouth.

"You're everything Homeworld needs, Steven, you know Earth, you know its inhabitants, you are the key to allowing us to take it back, and who knows, maybe we will spare your friends, make them just like you."

Steven nodded, his body seizing up in anxiety as he tried to break free.

"I think he likes this one," she said, before putting her hands into a fist and casting it down on Connie's opened head.

…

Steven screamed, his body covered in sweat. His body surged up, only to be held down by glowing blue cords pinning him to the brightly lit examination table. He looked around, to his right he saw an empty examination table covered in blood, prompting him to cry out.

"Quite an event, wasn't it?" a Gem sitting in front of him said.

"You fucking bastard! What did you do to my Connie!"

"Woah! Woah! Calm down there, Steven."

"How the fuck do you know my name? What the fuck is this?"

"You know, the more you struggle, the tighter those bonds get, right?"

"I don't fucking care! I'll struggle until my hands fall off!"

"How noble of you."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? You're lucky I'm not the same Howlite who crushed your friend."

Steven's eyes flooded with tears, "I will fucking kill you!"

"Do it."

"I'll break these fucking bonds and I will kill you!"

"Say that when two Quartz soldiers walk in, fully armed."

"I'm a Quartz soldier too! I'll kill them as well!"

"Well, you seem so enthusiastic. Let me help you."

"Fuck off!" Steven shouted as the Howlite came closer.

The white Gem known as Howlite walked over to Steven's table and pressed a button, turning off his constraints, causing him to bounce off of the table and onto her. She immediately grabbed Steven's face, slamming it down, putting her foot down on the back of Steven's head, before stopping it.

"I could break your neck now, or maybe I could let you live."

"Kill me!"

"Oh, now you don't want to kill me and everyone aboard?"

"No, just, just kill me…"

"I'll let someone else do that."

Steven remained silent, as Howlite lifted Steven by the hair to see who stood at the doorway, it was Connie, wielding her sword, which originally belonged to Steven's mother, Rose Quartz. His eyes grew huge when he saw her. Immediately, he turned slamming Howlite into a wall, and running to Connie, his arms wide in embrace. As soon as he was within range, Connie got in position, holding out her sword and swinging it across Steven's belly, knocking him back as he grabbed the open wound.

"Connie?"

"Do it Connie! Do it for your Diamond!" the Howlite commanded.

Connie raised her sword, stabbing Steven in the chest, killing him instantly. She kneeled down, lifting Steven's shirt and pulling his Gem out of his belly. She cleaned it in her hands before bubbling it and sending it off. She then scratched the stitches in the back of her head that held a glowing yellow Gem to her scalp. Connie looked at Howlite as she approached.

"How do you feel?"

"I am ready to please my Diamond."

"Who is your Diamond?"

"Yellow Diamond."

"Good. Good. You have the Rose Quartz, you know what this means right?"

"Five more traitors to catch."


End file.
